All Grown Up
by Roxas Phantomhive
Summary: Summary: Kyo and Tohru were a happy couple until Kyo's work got stressful. Then he started drinking and became abusive. Tohru leaves him and looks for someone to stay with and the only person not busy or perverted, is Momiji. But what will happen while she stays with him? Rating: T for safety and swearing Pairing: Tohru x Momiji I only got the title because Momiji is taller.


All Grown Up

**A/N Heya! So I was looking through my old account and I found a fic called 'A Love Triangle'… Yeah I was bad at coming up with titles. But looking at this made me come up with an idea for a new fic! I will be continuing 'Faith Trust and Love' so keep looking for that and the next chapter for Secret Feelings will be out as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**I don't own Fruits Basket or the characters, but I was born year of the rabbit.**

**Summary: Kyo and Tohru were a happy couple until Kyo's work got stressful. Then he started drinking and became abusive. Tohru leaves him and looks for someone to stay with and the only person not busy or perverted, is Momiji. But what will happen while she stays with him?**

**Rating: T for safety and swearing**

**Pairing: Tohru x Momiji**

Chapter One

Tohru sat on the couch and was watching t.v. when she heard the door slam. She knew it was Kyo. She turned off the t.v. ran into a different room looking to hide. He was home late so she knew he had been drinking. She loved him still but he was under so much stress and hit her when he was drunk. She climbed into the closet where she kept a spare change of clothes, water and her cellphone for whenever this happened. She heard yelling and stomping and she locked the door.

Kyo knew where she was hiding and didn't care. He had a key for the closet. He threw a chair that was in the way across the room and stormed off to the closet. He pulled out the key and struggled with the door knob. When he finally got it open he found Tohru on the phone trembling under the blanket.

"Who the hell are you talking to?!" He yelled and grabbed her. He threw the phone at the wall and slapped her. She had a lot of bruises and some of the more recent one from three nights before were still purple and hurt to touch.

"N-no one..." She said shivering in fear. He twisted her arm and yelled at her telling her not to lie. "I-I'm not l-lying! Please let g-go you're hurting me! Please s-stop!" She begged as he hit and kicked her.

After a while he threw her back in the closet and left. When she was sure he had left she crawled out and grabbed her phone. The battery had fallen out so she put it back in and turned her phone on. She called around and everyone was busy. Yuki and Machi were on vacation, Uo and Kureno were on their honeymoon, Hiro and Kisa were busy with school and so on. And Shigure was just plain perverted.

She scrolled through the contact list and came upon the one person she had forgotten to call. Momiji. She dialed his number and called. After a few rings he picked up and said "Hello?"

"Hi Momiji?" Tohru responded hoping he wasn't busy.

"Tohru?! Is this Tohru?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh! You should've called sooner! I've missed you!"

"Yeah I've missed you too. Ummm, Momiji, could I come stay with you for a while? Kyo and I have been fighting... and umm…."

"Oh of course! Do you want me to come pick you up with Hatsuharu?"

"Yes thank you."

"Okay I'll text you when I'm there Tohru!"

"'Kay bye." She slowly walked out of the closet and grabbed a bag. She didn't know how long she would be gone so she grabbed a bigger bag and packed it full with a weeks' worth of clothes and necessary supplies. She wondered how she was going to explain her bruises and swollen lip.

After about five minutes she got a text from Momiji saying he was there. Tohru tried to sneak outside but was caught by Kyo when she tried walking out the door. "Where are you going?" he said loudly.

"Ummm… I'm going to uh stay with a friend. I had forgotten we had plans tonight." She replied nervously.

"Well then you should've gone over earlier!"

"B-but I have to go or she'll be mad!" She said while texting Momiji to come inside and rescue her. Kyo stood up and walked over to her.

"I don't give a shit whether or not your friend will be mad, you are not leaving MY fucking house at ten at night!" He yelled.

Right as he was about to slap her for the fifty millionth time Momiji and Hatsuharu walked in. Hatsuharu walked over to Kyo, grabbed his arm and brought him into the living room. Tohru heard Kyo screaming and looked in the general direction of it. Momiji grabbed Tohru's hand and picked up her bag. "Come on Tohru. Let's go sit in the car and wait for Haru." He said flashing her a quick smile.

She walked outside with her hand still in Momiji's and realized he had gotten taller than her. He was more mature looking and at least two or here inches taller than her. The last time she had seen him(at his graduation party) he had just gotten out of high school and was a lot shorter than her and liked wearing girly clothes. Now he was wearing a white hoodie with black jeans and some sneakers.

She gasped. "Wow Momiji you've changed and grown a lot!"

He smiled and replied "Well, did you expect me to be a midget for eternity?" She giggled and walked the rest of the way to the car with him. Within a few seconds they were in the car waiting for Hatsuharu and Momiji was staring at her. "What happened to your face and arms?!" He asked with concern looking at her bruised face and bandaged arms.

"Umm… nothing really happened at-" She said but was cut off by Momiji's angry yell.

"Did Kyo do this to you? Did Kyo hurt you this much?!" She nodded slightly and was a bit upset because she didn't want anyone to hurt Kyo or send him to jail although they would all say he deserved it. After that Momiji was silent thinking because, here was the girl he had loved since he was in high school, and he was thinking she would be perfectly safe in her cousin's loving arms, only to find out five years later that he was abusive towards her. He was extremely angry and all he wanted to do was call the cops, but then Tohru would start crying and he hated seeing her tears.

After a few minutes of silence Hatsuharu returned and they drove back to Momiji's house in silence. Momiji helped her out of the car and grabbed her hand and pulled her inside while Hatsuharu grabbed her bag and locked the car. Momiji showed her into her room and helped her set up her bed. He laid her down in bed and said good night.

Before he left the room he kissed her on the forehead and gave her a hug knowing that it had probably been a while since she had actually felt loved. She started crying quietly and he rubbed her back telling her it would all be okay now and no one would hurt her now that she was with them. After she quieted down and fell asleep he left the room closing the door silently.

He sat down on the couch next to Hatsuharu. "Hey Haru?"

"Hmm?"

"What should we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you see how bruised she was?!"

"Oh yeah."

"You know who did that to her?"

"I have a guess, but who?"

"Kyo, who else."

"Oh yeah. So what will we do? Call the cops?"

"No that would be cruel to Tohru, she still loves him. He needs to be punished and maybe they need some time apart."

"I agree with you."

Tohru stood at the doorway listening in. She didn't want to be away from her love for too long and enjoyed the fact that Momiji wouldn't call the cops on him. She decided to stay there for a while and maybe her and Kyo did need some time apart.

**A/N So what did everyone think? I hope you all enjoyed it! This story will hopefully go on for a while. Feel free to pm me any ideas or anything for the story. Also, reviews are loved and I do not mind if you are too lazy to log in and give me an anonymous review. Thank you all for reading! **


End file.
